The Emerald soul
by Lynxtheicewing
Summary: Gem is different. She knows. Everyone else does to. One day she is chased up MT. Ebbot and falls with a dorky blond boy. Aiden's friendships are fake. He knows. Everyone else does to. One day he makes a real one. Jake made a mistake. And he knows. Everyone else does to. One day, Stone helps him forgive himself.
1. Chapter 1

Well...i have gotten into undertale and the AU's the last couple of months. ive had a hard time with The Hybrids and a Finches flight so i decided, why not start a new story? one that i have been thinking about for MONTHS. so here we are. the next chapter will most likely be up later today. 

Chapter 1: Mercy?

I was being chased again. I began to walk faster, trying to get to my bike. They caught up with me.

"Where ya goin?" The first boy, i believe his name was Jake, said.

"Home." i mumbled. It was sorta true.

"Ha! And where is that?" Jake asked. I pushed past him and continued to my bike. Jake grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

"You listen to me freak, no one cares if you live." He hissed. I turned my head away, trying not to listen. I tried to stand but was pushed down by one of Jake's friends. They ripped the books from my grip.

"What are these about?" One of them sang. Another grabbed the book from him.

"The legend of mount Ebbot" he read. They all made little ghost noises. While they were distracted i jumped up and made a dash for my bike. I grabbed my backpack and hopped on as i started pedaling.

"Hey come back!" I heard Jake yell. NO. i thought to myself. I could hear the group of boys mounting their bikes to follow me.

Good luck keeping up. I hissed in my head. I pushed harder on the pedals earning myself more speed. I turned down the main road. I heard the boys group whistle. I looked over and saw one of them gaining on me. I looked down a side road as i past it, and sure enough there was one of them following me that way. I went to turn down another road but was blocked by another bike. I made a quick U turn, sliding and sending dust into the boy's eyes. I pedaled harder and faster. I realized they were blocking me from any exit. And they were leading me straight towards a mountain. Mt. Ebott. I thought.

It was rumored that there were creatures of horrors lived under the mountain. Why are they herding me there? I thought to myself. Duh. they want you to fall. I snarled back. I was coming to the trail, with three boys behind me and two at a distance at both sides. No choice. I'll have to fight my way out. I thought as i biked up the rocky trail. I skidded to a stop at the entrance to the cave. I jumped off my bike and let it drop. I ran into the darkness.

I heard them skid to a stop. I heard them get off their bikes and grab flashlights from their bags. I stayed as still as i could, hidden by the shadow of a rock. I listened as the group slid off their bikes and ran into the cave. Beams of lights confirmed my thoughts that they had flashlights.

"Come out Gem! We don't wanna hurt you!" the leader called. There were a few laughs

Suddenly there was a beam of light in my face. It took me a second for my eyes to focus.

I saw that it was the blonde hair bot that always wore a cowboy hat. The one that always was at the edge of his group and was only in it because his brother was. I began to try and kick him but he put a finger to his lips. I gave him a confused glance but he turned and walked away.

"She's not over here!" He called. I blinked in surprise as he lied for me. I began to crawl towards the gaping hole in the mountain floor, hoping the shadows would hide me better. I was wrong.

"Found you!" I heard someone yell. I whipped around as the leader of the group began running for me. The blonde boy tackled him.

"You guys have tormented her to much!" he yelled. The leader kicked him, sending him skidding backwards into me. I felt the land crack beneath me and it begin to give away.

"You gotta be kiddin me!" I yelled and it gave away completely. I was falling for a split second when the blonde boy grabbed my wrist.

"Hold on!" he yelled.i looked down at the drop and looked back up at him. My eyes widened in alarm as the leader boy stepped up behind the Blonde.

"You both are so annoying you realize that?" he said before giving the one who helped me a push. The next thing i knew we were falling, but for some reason i wasn't scared. I felt a tug on my wrist as he pulled me toward him and as we plunged towards the group, he wrapped his arms around me. Then a cry of pain. That was the last thing i remembered before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saved me?

 _I was back on the surface. Wandering the streets after school. I could hear the whispers of many other students as i walked by._

 __" _Freak."_

" _Why are her teeth pointy?"_

" _Stay away from her."_

 _I pulled my hood up and pulled the strings, hiding my face. I self consciously lifted a hand to my mouth to feel my teeth. They were jagged, sharp, and most likely deadly. They've always been this way._

" _Gem!" I hear my name being called from the bike rack i left my bike at. I look up to see my brother unlocking my bike for me._

" _Hey…"_

" _How was school?" he asked, concern in his gaze. I shrugged and mounted my bike. He rolled his eyes, knowing it wouldn't do much good to press me on the matter. We rode home in silence._

 _As we step through the door a flash of light blinds me for a second._

" _My babies!" I hear my mother yell before she pulls me and Stone into a hug._

" _Mom!" Stone whines pushing away. I just roll my eyes and snatch the camera away from her._

" _You don't need pictures for every little thing we do." i snap at her._

" _yes , i know...But you both passed your midterms and i'm so proud!" She praises. I just roll my eyes. To me, it seems as if i have nothing in common with my mother._

 _She's bubbly, i'm cold. Shes summer while i'm winter. We don't even look alike. She has light tan, strait and feathery hair, while i have dark ebony curls that reach just past my jaw. Her eyes are bright blue while mine are a dark amber, which is strange because everyone in my family has blue eyes._

 _Stone looks exactly like her minus the dark brown hair, he got that from his dad._

 _My mother gives me another hug before snatching the camera and running off into the kitchen to what i assume is to finish diner._

 _I let my bag drop to the ground and flop onto the couch with a sigh. I take my hood down and poke my teeth._

" _You know poking them wont make them go away." Stone tells me as he sits down next to me. I roll my eyes._

I felt something poking me. Slowly i opened my eyes. I was in a bed of somesort. I sat up and put my hand to my head.

"Ow ow ow." I muttered. Once the pounding stopped i looked around the room. It was red and birchwood flooring. There was another bed on the other side of the room. The blonde boy laid there, his eyes closed, and his breathing slightly ragged.

I swung my legs out from under the blanket and carefully stood, stumbling slightly as i made my way towards the door. I reached out to open the door but the handle turned by itself. I stared at it confused until it swung open, nearly hitting me. I let out a yelp and tripped backwards.

"Oh! My Child! Are you alright!" a voice sounded. Spots danced across my vision as pain shot through my arms and upper back. Gentle hands helped me to my feet, and a cool feeling spread across the pain, making it go away. I blinked and the spots went away. I looked up at the person who helped me but gasped and tried scrambling backwards as i saw a goat humanoid thingy.

"Shh...it's okay my child." The goat lady soothed. strangely , this goat lady reminded me of my mother. I felt tears beginning to form at the corner of my eyes.

"Oh no, don't cry, it's okay, you and your friend are okay…" the Goat lady cooed as if she was talking to a 10 year old.

I push her away and get to my feet. "Get away.." I blurt, backing towards the bed.

"My child-" she began.

"Don't call me that!" I snap. I reach into my pull-over jackets pocket and grab my pocket knife. As soon as the blade was out, a few tears rolled down my cheek. This was the knife Stone gave me, to protect myself, he had said.

A vine grabbed my wrist and tore the pocket knife out of my grasp. I whipped around and sitting on the bed i was in, was a little aster flower, with dark red petals. He had look on his face, but most surprisingly, it had a face. The look on his face was strange, he looked...bored.

"Give that back!" i snap.

"No, we don't wantcha hurtin' anyone." The flower snapped back. While i was distracted with the flower, the goat lady had sat on the bed next to me, and grabbed my wrists. I immediately froze, and began to shake slightly.

"It's okay my- i mean, child. We're not going to hurt you. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, and this, is Asriel. Though he prefers to be called Flowey, what is your name?" She asked calmly.

I narrowed my eyes, not sure i should trust them.

"I'm Gemstone. Gem for short." She said.

"What if your friends name?" she asked. I shrugged.

"How should i know" i growled. i had never talked to the boy before. But he saved me.

"Is he okay?" i ask Toriel.

"Better than he was. He took the brunt of the fall, and probably saved your life. If it wasn't for Asriel, he'd be dead." the Goat monster told her.

My mind went blank. This boy had nearly _DIED_ from the fall, trying to save me from dying.

 _Why would he do that…._

Without realizing it, i had started crying again.

"Poor child, it's okay…." Toriel comforted, pulling me into a hug. After that, i couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I miss my mom...and Stone…" i hiccuped in between sobs.

"I know child, you probably want to go home. But i'm afraid you can't, at least not yet." Toriel informed me.

I felt my heart break a little.

"S-so i may never seen m-my brother or mom ever again?" I asked, looking up at Toriel.

Toriel, did what i guessed was, pursed her lips.

"I'm afraid so my dear Gem"

 **Well, you get to see a little bit of Gems story from when she was above ground. There will be more of those because i didn't do anything about her life on the surface so there where be a lot of flashbacks in the next couple of chapters.**

 **~Lynx (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Personal

I walked down the hall with a broom in my hand. I swept up all the dust and dirt from the floor, pushing it into the dust pan. I made my way to the kitchen to dump the pad into the trash when i saw Toriel coming up the stairs. She smiled weakly when she saw me.

"Hi Gem! Doing...chores i see." she exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. I shrugged.

"I might as well make myself useful while i'm here." i told her, crossing my arms. Flowey was on her shoulder, he rolled his eyes.

"You're still injured, you should not be working." He snapped.

I glared at him. Toriel tried taking the broom from me but i twisted it away.

"I'll be fine. Just let me be useful." I growled.

Toriel and Flowey exchanged a glance before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

I continued sweeping, gathering the dirt and dust and pushing it into the pan.

I started humming to myself a song i knew. I mumbled the lyrics to myself.

" _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memory_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back_

 _For the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time"_

Memories spun in my head, creating cobwebs i couldn't escape, no matter how hard i pulled, or how much i tried.

 _Old friends leaving me._

 _My brother getting bullied because of his freak of a step-sister._

 _Hiding myself in a hood, to protect him._

 _Scars._

" _Little do you know_

 _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know I_

 _I love you 'til the sun dies"_

Clapping. That was the first thing i heard. I swung around and there was the boy, awake and clapping.

My face went red.

"Your...awake…" i mumbled, turning back to keep sweeping.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I whipped around to glare at him.

"Really? You ask ME this!" i nearly screech at him. Out of the corner of my eye i see flowey peeking out of the kitchen.

"Yes! Those guys tried to kill you, i'm allowed to be worried!" he told me, matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes,

"Those GUYS were your FRIEND'S." i snarled. I struck a nerve. He balled his fists.

"I don't even know your name for crying out loud! So why, please tell me, why would you save ME!" fumed, my face flushed with anger.

"I saved you because what they were doing was wrong!" he yelled back.

"Oh don't give me that excuse, for YEARS they've been doing that, with you in on it, and you suddenly decide to go 'hey i feel bad, i'm just gonna risk my life to help this girl i've helped bully for most of her life!' i think not. So give me a REAL reason, right here, right now."

The idiot looked down at his feet as if my gaze weighed hundreds of pounds.

He mumbled and answer.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?" i snapped in mock politeness.

"Because...i...were a lot more alike than you seem. I just didn't know it until then." he mumbled slightly louder. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Alike huh." i began rolling up my sleeves, revealing the scars i hid from my family.

"So alike huh? Have you ever felt so guilty to the point you think you didn't deserve a life? That me, every day. I cause my family hardships they shouldn't have to go through, because of these." i growled, pointing at my teeth.

"You're not the only one who was bullied for being weird!" he fumed back.

I give him an 'oh really' look, crossing my arms.

"Fine then, if you believe that, show me."

"I can't"

"Why not?" I snap back.

"I'm to weak right now, but i can try and explain it if you want me to?" he looked up at me, his brown eyes meeting my amber ones.

I scoff and turn away.

"I can cause accidents….all i have to do, is think about it. If someone is being bullied, and i don't like it, the bully has bad luck, accidents for a long time." he tried explaining.

"I don't know what it is, but Jake found out, and he didn't like that. I was threatened, i was scared, so i joined him."

I look at him out of the corner of my eyes. His eyes pleading, as if he was trying to say 'please believe me!'

"Fine, i believe you." i muttered.

He smiled a little bit.

"By the way, my name is Aiden"

The song parts are from"little do you know" by Alexa and Sierra.

 **So that was a pretty moody chapter. Gem revealed some stuff, and so did Aiden. It took forever to find a name for him. I had to go on pintrest and look up "names" and spent and hour, scrolling through, trying to find a perfect name. So what did you guys think? Was i descriptive enough? Was it not enough? Was the chapter long enough? Please tell me if you have any tips for me.**

 **~Lynx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** lesson

I sat in front of the fireplace, a book in my lap. Aiden Made his way over to me and carefully sat down, but fell anyway cause he couldn't bend his knees.  
At least he could walk and was okay.

"Whatcha readin?" he chirped, putting a hand on my shoulder, leaning towards me so he could read.

I tense, whipping around to glare at him.

"Ooookaaay then…." he said, pulling his hand away and moving a few inches away.

I look back down at the book, examining the page i was on.

"Well, you were talking about your 'power' so i decided to see if Toriel had any books that might be able to prove you're telling the truth. I found this old thing. It talks about human mages and stuff. It's actually quite interesting." i replied, turning to a page with several small hearts, different colors and outlined in either black or white. I put my hand on the page.

These seemed familiar….but i don't remember reading or hearing anything about this stuff….

"Whoa, cool!" Aiden smiled, reaching to touch the page. I lifted my hand and swatted his away with a growl.

"What do you think they mean?" he asked, eyeing me with wariness in his eyes.

I shrugged, honestly having to freaking clue what they could mean.

"We could ask Flowey?" Aiden suggested with a shrug.

I pursed my lips and looked back down at the book.

Something was off about Flowey. I didn't like it. The look in is eyes when he held by pocket knife when he took it from me. It was….longing? Anger? Something along those lines.

I nodded slowly, agreeing hesitantly. I stood up, leaving the book on the table and held out a hand to help Aiden up.

He reached for it hesitantly, as if i would attack him the moment he touched me.

"I don't bite." i said with a small smile. He stared at my teeth, gripping my hand. As i pulled him to his feet, my smile vanished.

I helped him balance.

"Your braces okay?" i ask, pointing to his leg braces.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

I turned into the kitchen, hearing Aiden shuffle after me.

"Toriel?" i call.

"Yes my chi- i mean….Gem?" she said, glancing at me from where she was cutting up snails.

Ew. i mean, i've heard some people eat snails but still.

I narrowed my eyes at her, opening my mouth to say something clever or witty about the fact she nearly called me her child.

Aiden flicked my shoulder, giving me a glare that i could interpret as a, 'No'. i crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

I should let him do the talking.

"Miss Toriel, do you know where Flowey is?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, he's in the bathroom, he likes the water from that sink the best." she replied with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. Water was water. Wasn't it?

" would either of you like a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie?" she asked sweetly.

"Will you quit talking to us like we're children? Were teenager. Were not your kids either. And we will never be!" i hissed at her. Her eyes saddened, her ears drooped even more.

"I...i…" she stammered. I left her speechless.

Good.

I turn and storm out of the room. I hear Aiden say something to her before quickly following me.

As we made out way down the hall, Aiden grabbed my arm. I pulled it from his grip, only for him to grab my other arm.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled, anger blazed in his eyes.

"She should have known better than to talk like that." i snapped back. I see Aidens hand clenched into a fist.

"Lets just go get Flowey." i say turning and walking.

"You will apologize for saying that to her." he threatened.

"What? Are you gonna make me?" i asked without turning back to him.

I opened the door to the bathroom. Flowey was sitting in a pot, putting water in the soil.

"Hey Flowey." i say, with a forced smile. He turned to look at us as we entered. He frowned.

"What do you to want." he snapped.

Aiden had grabbed the book.

"Can you teach us?" he asked like an eager kindergartener. I rolled my eyes.

Flowey narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Shut the door." he commanded. We quickly obeyed.

Suddenly the word flickered to black and white.

"It'll be easier to explain this way."

Instinctively my hand went to my pocket searching for the knife. My eyes were wide, and i had a slight feeling of Deja vu.

 _The world flickered as i clung to my mother's leg._

"Gem?" i heard Aiden say.

" _If you let her live, then she will live a life of torment. They'll never accept her." a bitter voice sounded._

" _She's. Your. DAUGHTER. Why would you even consider killing her?" my mother's voice sounded. A flash of glowing dark blue flashed towards a figure._

"Gem put the knife. Away. "

" _Because it would be a mercy. Would you want her to live a life where humanity will never accept her?"_

I shook my head, pushing away the memories.

Aiden was staring at me.

"What?" i snarled, baring my teeth defensively he just shrugged and turned back to flowey.

"These are your souls, the very culmination of your being." Flowey said with a flick of his leaf.

Suddenly a dark green heart came out of my chest.

I looked over to Aden my eyes wide.

A bright yellow soul, glowing in white light came out of his chest.

"Whoa…." i breathed looking back down at mine.

It wasn't glowing like Aidens. Instead it had a dark fog around the edges. It looked as if it was coated in a layer of iridescent green glass. It looked….Sad.

"Every color stands for a different trait. There are Patience, Perseverance, Integrity, bravery, Justice, Kindness and **Determination.** These are the **BASE TRAITS,** every other trait is a mixture of these. There are light and dark versions of these. Usually they have an aura around them."

I look down at mine. This is NOT a light trait. I glance over at Aidens with a twinge of jealousy.

"Usually people with darker traits end up a criminal or an outlaw."

I clenched my fist. Was i destined to become a criminal?

"AIden, you have **Justice,** one of the main traits, and it also has a light aura."

I felt bitter. Why did he have a light trait? He was a bully for more than seven years of his life. I glared at him, my fingers digging into my arms. I flicked my head to the left, sending a wall of ebony surls to cover my face.

"And you Gem…." he paused for a moment.

Here he goes. I have a dark aura. No one will ever accept me….

"Are...unique. Your soul, i've only ever seen one like it, a long time ago. You're should i **Loyalty**. You have a dark aura, but, but….a light and pure soul. Strange…." he informed my, staring at my soul, with what looked like….maybe….Disappointment but...with a bit of jealousy?

"Flowey, what about monsters…." Aiden asked curiously. Flowey flinched.

"Well….. Monsters have upside-down sould that are pure white. Though skeletons and ghosts can have small traces of human traits since they are descended from humans" he answered.

"So what about you?" AIden asked, puzzled.

"well...i-i...Oh! I think Toriel is calling for my help. Why don't you two go ready a book or something!" He said cheerfully.

The color of the bathroom came back before he called for Toriel.

"Yes Flowey?" She asked.

"Can you take me to the kitchen?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed him by the pot. As he carried her out he glanced at me. Something flashed in his eyes.

Excitement?

I don't know...and i don't think i wanna find out.

I let out a yawn, showing my sharp teeth. Flowey made a sound like...a chuckle? I narrow my eyes at them as they walk away.

"We should probably get some sleep." Aiden suggested, making his way to the door. I nod, not entirely paying attention.

Toriel had pajamas that were to short on me. She said they belonged to someone who was a bit shorter than i was. She said i reminded her or her. With my strange eyes.

I stare at myself in the mirror as i brushed my teeth. The hem of the shirt i was wearing just barely brush where my belly button was and my sweatpants ended just past my knees. The shirt was striped yellow and green, which clashed with my eyes. I made my way to my bed.

I flopped down on top of it. I haven't slept since i woke up yesterday. I was beat. I closed my eyes. A minute later Aiden came into the room.

"Gem? Are you awake." he asked. I didn't respond. I heard him sigh before getting into the other bed.

I roll my eyes before falling asleep.

 **This one is one of my longer ones…..but i like it all the same. I have a plan for Flowey. Anyone have any guesses or theories?**

 **Marching season is over! Which means i will have more time to type! And Write!**

 **I am accepting two monster OC's for later in the story! *cough cough* next chapter *cough cough***

 **If you want to submit one, here's the sheet!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Type of monster/Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **If it's a ghost or skeleton, whats it faint human trait?:**

 **(has to live in Snowdin)**

 **Thats all! ~Lynx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Um….run?**

 _I was standing backstage. This year school was having a talent show. I was ten years old and ready to sing, no anxiety, so oblivious to everything...to innocent...I still wore bright clothes, had friends._

 _One of my friends were doing a separate performance with Jake. They were gonna dance together._

 _I walked up to them._

" _Hi!" i smiled and waved._

" _Oh, hi Gem." Ella said, as if she was disgusted to see me._

" _What?" i asked, confused. Why was she acting like this?_

" _Get away freak." Jake said, spitting at me. I looked at Ella._

" _I never liked you, you pointed teeth, orange eyed freak." Ella told me bitterly._

 _My heart had cracked right there and then. My best friend was agreeing with Jake. i felt tears in my eyes._

" _What are you gonna cry?" Ella mocked. Jake barked out a laugh. I held the tears in, whipping around to storm away._

 _I ran into the hall outside. I pressed my back against the wall, sliding down. I cried. I lost my best friend. Because i was different._

 _I remember i had pulled it together. But i was no longer singing the song i had decided before._

 _As i walked onto the stage, my eyes red and puffy from crying, with a look that could kill._

" _And here we have Gemstone!" the principle announce, looking down at me. She looked startled as she saw my look. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for the microphone._

 _As the Principle walked of stage i brought the microphone to my mouth._

" _I want to dedicate the song i'm about to sing, to Ella Hawker," i paused thinking of her smug face. She thought i was going to sing Firework by katy perry, for her._

 _I smirked._

" _She has kept me oblivious until now about how she feels about me." i say with as much bitterness as i can. Quickly walk up to the speakers, pugging in my phone, clicking the instrumental song i wanted to play._

 _I made my way back to where i wanted to stand and began to sing as the music started._

" _ **I can hold my breath….**_

 _ **I can bite my tongue….**_

 _ **I can stay awake for days**_

 _ **If that's what you want…..**_

 _ **Be your number one….**_

 _ **I can fake a smile…..**_

 _ **I can force a laugh…..**_

 _ **I can dance and play the part**_

 _ **If that's what you ask...**_

 _ **Give you all I am…..**_

 _ **I can do it**_

 _ **I can do it**_

 _ **I can do it**_

 _ **But I'm only human**_

 _ **And I bleed when I fall down**_

 _ **I'm only human**_

 _ **And I crash and I break down**_

 _ **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

 _ **You build me up and then I fall apart**_

 _ **'Cause I'm only human, yeah"**_

 _I continued singing the song until it was done. There was only silence. I bowed._

" _Thank you Ella for being a shitty friend." i said before dropping the mic and walking off stage. All i heard was havoc._

 _I made my way down the the crowd, my head held high as Ella and Jake got to their places on stage. I sat cross armed as she was questioned during their performance by the crowd._

 _I got placed higher than them, getting second for my attitude and honesty._

 _The world blurred before arriving at earlier times._

 _Ella was missing. She was on her way to ballet class, took a wrong turn and no one has seen her since._

 _Jake blamed me of course. His torment got ten times worse after that._

I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up fast my eyes wide.

Did Ella fall down here? Is she dead? Is she alive?

I jumped out of bed, grabbing my clothes i had folded on the floor. Right before i got out to the hall, Toriel was waiting.

"hello Gem. i..i made these for you and Aiden. I couldn't sleep last night, so i made my hands useful.

She held up two bundles of clothes.

"Oh...thanks?" I said, taking them. We stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Um...I'm gonna go put Aidens clothes at the end of his bed now…" i say before turning and doing just that.

I looked in the mirror, surprised at how much i actually liked the outfit Toriel made for me.

It was a black, flowey t shirt with gold threads through the hems and a zip up black coat with gold fur rimming the hood. The jacket was warm and soft. She also made me both a skirt and leggings, and jeans. I chose the jeans and decided i would only ever wear the skirt if i had to. She has given me a pair of lace up boot that fit a little to snug. She said they had belonged to her daughter. Overall, i liked it. I did a little spin before smiling at my reflection. She really had put thought into what i would like. I left the bathroom, the skirt and leggings in my hands.

I opened the door and saw Aiden, standing and looking in the mirror that hung there. He turned to look at me and i felt my face heat.

He looked...good.

He was wearing a black t shirt like i was, except it wasn't flowey. He had a long coat-a trench coat i think- that went down just past his knees. His jeans were tucked into a pair of boots and he had a belt that had his empty gun he carried around for show attached to it. He had on his cowboy hat, his blond hair peeking through at the bottom.

"You look… really good." i say stunned.

His face heated at the comment.

"Well so do you."He said crossing his arms.

I went over to my backpack, stuffing the pajamas from the night, my old clothes and the skirt with leggings in there.

"I'm hungry." Aiden complained out loud. I turn to look at him.

"Hello Hungry, i'm Gem." i said with a straight face.

"Dad joke alert they are terrible!" Aiden scoffed. I was dying with laughter. I love Dad jokes like that. I just think that they are just stupidly funny. They made me feel happy. They reminded me of my Step-dad.

"There's something wrong with you." he said with a shake of his head.

"I know that you idiot!" I yell before stealing his hat and running down the hall.

I heard him yell "Hey!" But i was already halfway down the hall, laughing like a maniac.

When i got to the living room, i looked for a place to hide. I decided to go down the stairs, far enough into the shadows where he couldn't see me.

I heard him run by. I stifled a giggle. Suddenly i heard a whisper father down the stairs.

I glanced down the stairs, confused. I crept down a little farther, my footsteps light and soundless

"Two humans….we could be free!" the mumble became more audible. I realised t was flowey.

"I could kill them. I could he a hero. I could bring Chara back….Gem has a similar soul... Maybe...their gonna figure me out if i'm to obvious….i should kill them...tonight…." he mumbled.

I froze. Two humans? Why would he need two humans?

I finally came to a conclusion. We had to leave before he killed us. We had to leave, as soon as possible.

I began quickly going up the stairs. I heard a creak.

"who's there!" Flowey demanded. I stayed silent, carefully making my way up the stairs.

I quickly scrambled into the kitchen, running into Aiden in the process, slipping and falling.

He quickly snatched his hat away from my grip.

I sat up, a smile appearing on my face but my eyes worried.

He smiled brightly at me. He stood holding out his hand for me to take.

He helped me up.

"How dare you steal a hat from the hat thief!" I smiled at him, seeing flowey out of the corner of my eye.

"I Dare! …"He said, pausing. He stared me in the eyes.

"What? Do i have something on my face?"I asked him.

"Oh..no...i...last night i made something for you." He blurted suddenly, his face reddening.

I tilted my head at him, confused. He suddenly grabbed my hand and raced down the hall. My eyes widened as i tripped and caught myself.

"Dude, what?" I said, annoyed at my clumsiness.

He ran over to his bed, pulling out two things from behind the lamp. He held them up.

They were necklaces.

One on a gold chain, with a dark green pendant and one with a black chain and gold pendent.

"I...i thought since now that we know our souls….that maybe i, well i decided to try and do something nice for you, you know to make up for everything…" he Mumbled, holding the green one out to me.

I was stunned into silence.

I reached out my hand and he dropped it into my palm. I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

I had to get him out of here before Flowey kills him. I knew that for sure.

"We have to leave."

"What-"

I cut him off. "I'll tell you _after_ you get your stuff in your bag." I ordered. I whipped around and began shoving stuff that i had pulled out into my school bag.

He did as he was told.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a pair of gloves, just in case.

Aiden stood was shoving his old clothes in his bag. He zipped it up and I grabbed his arm, yanking him towards the door.

He pulled his arm from my grip.

"What is going on?" He demanded, his brown eyes angry.

"Toriel is out hunting snails, this is probably our only chance to Leave!" I hissed quietly. Starting to open the door. He grabbed my arm and shut the door, putting himself in front of it.

"Why do we need to go?" He asked, blocking my way.

I look at him.

"Flowey wants to kill us." I said, my voice and eyes dark.

He stared at me in surprise.

"Why?" He asked. I could tell he had many questions, but we didn't have time for that.

"I tell you when i figure that out." i hissed. He thought for a moment before moving out of my way.

I let out a sigh, throwing open the door and dragging him to the stairs.

"The stairs? We aren't allowed down there!" Aiden exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Must be the way out then." I mumbled, heading down the stairs.

Lots of walking. The stairs must have been about 70 steps. And we had been walking down the same purple hall for almost and hour now.

"Toriel must be back by now…." Aiden mumbled.

"Yeah, which means we can't stop now." i replied, wishing i could sit for a minute and get a drink. But me being stupid, i didn't think how long this would take.

I spotted something down the hall, about another ten minute walk, that looked like and engraving in the wall. Suddenly it hit me.

"The door! That's the door!" I cried happily. Aiden squinted, trying to see it. He smiled.

"Great!" He exclaimed. He looked at me, his brown eyes meeting my Amber ones.

"Wanna run?" He asked me. I frowned.

"No." I told him, wondering how he could think about running.

"Fine then." He said. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and began running, dragging me with him.

"Aiden!" I yelled, stumbling and catching myself in a run.

"C'mon Gem. Were so close!" he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

We ran all. The. Way.

Out of breath, i punched him in the arm.

"That's...for making...me run." I gasped.

Aiden let out a laugh.

"I guess i deserve that." He coughed.

We sat for a few minutes, catching our breaths.

"You think Toriel is mad?" He asked me. I barked out a laugh.

"Yeah." i told him, looking back down the way we had come from, taking my sweater off and quickly tying it around my waist.

We sat in silence for another few minutes.

That's when we heard a cry, that echoed down the hall.

"Gem! Aiden! Where are you! Come back!" Toriel wailed.

She was almost caught up with us. Aiden and i sprang to our feet. I pushed on the door, trying to get it open.

A bright light flashed down the hall, hitting the door, next to my leg. I let out a yelp. It was a fireball, with more following it. One hit my arm with a hiss.

I let out a scream. My arm burned. Aiden helped me put it out. After it was out, Aiden told me to sit, while he tried the door.

I hesitantly agreed. I examined the burn. This wasn't like an ordinary burn. It made me feel, drowsy….

I shook my head.

"Gem! The doors Cracked! Toriel's almost here, if we try together…" He told me.

Before he could finish his sentence, i was on my feet pushing along with him.

The door opened another inch. A cold breeze blew through Then another. And another. Until it was open wide enough for Aiden to get through. I pushed him.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" I ordered, my hands shaking.

He nodded, obeying.

I started going through just as Toriel came close.

"Gem!" she wailed, grabbing for my arm. She froze as she noticed the blood dripping from it.

This gave me enough time to get through and into the cold.

 **This might be one of the chapters i go back and edit.** **i don't care for it too much...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Snow, Blood and Dino Dad**

 **Aidens view**

As soon as she was through the door, i pulled on her arm, dragging her away from the door, and where Toriel was trying to reach for us.

Gem stumbled and looked down at her arm.

"That freaking hurts." I heard her say to herself.

I glanced down at her arm and my eyes widened. The burn must have caught on a rock. It was now bleeding. Badly.

I grabbed her coat from where it was wrapped around her waist and tried to get it on her.

"Gem, get your coat on! I'll look at your arm soon." I hissed trying to drag her away from the Ruins.

She dug her feet into the ground and dropped her school bag and dug through it to grab the leggings.

"C'mon we have to get away!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to listen.

I watched as she slowly wrapped her arm with a piece of legging she ripped off.

I opened my mouth to tell her the needed to put the knot over the wound but she stood and put her coat on. Then her bag.

"No! Gem! Aiden! Come back! I'm sorry for hurting you! I didn't mean it! It was an accident! Please come back! I can't let them kill you!" Toriel screeched, trying to push the door open more.

"I'm tired….and cold…." Gem mumbled starting to shiver. I felt her sleeve and the coat sleeve was soaked.

"C'mon, just keep walking." I grabbed my hand, trying to get her to walk.

"No! No! Come back!" Toriel wailed as we walked away. Her wails echoed through the trees like and owls screech.

We walked for a few minutes and i heard a crack. I whipped around and Gem fumbled for her knife.

She flicked it out.

"I won't let nothin hurt you…" She mumbled.

After she said that to me, i felt my face redden. She was in shock from blood probably didn't mean it or didn't care but i couldn't help smiling at her.

"I won't let anything hurt you either, not as long as i'm here." I said, my hand tightening around hers, wondering if i meant my own words.

Gem took the knife back, against my protests(which i doubt she heard.)

Every step we took, i felt more and more worried about her. She would lean more and more against me.

"You're warm…" She mumbled at one point.

This was not the Gem i knew. Not the Gem i…'like.' It was weird, not having her attitude or her witty comments. And I was surprising she was tolerating me helping her.

We finally approached something other than snow. A bridge. A really tiny one.

Gem mumbled something before going limp. My eyes widened and i stumbled, not prepared.

"Gem!" i cried, trying to wake her up.

A shadow caught my eye and i whipped around, my eyes burning with hatred and fear.

I was on edge and I wasn't going to let anything hurt Gem.

"Come out! Show yourself!" I yelled, my voice shaking.

A figure stepped out of the trees.

It was a dinosaur looking creature with dark yellow scales.. It had no arms and scars on its had broken teeth and looked like he was a war veteran of somesort. But he had pity in his eyes. I was guessing he was a father.

"No need for the Hostility." he told me. Glancing at the gun in my belt. He didn't know that it was for show. I used that as my advantage.

I growled, narrowing my eyes at it. I reached for the empty gun.

"Why should i trust you," i snarled, my eyes dark.

"I can help your friend." he motioned with his tail to across the bridge.

I couldn't narrow my eyes anymore so i just glared.

"We have stuff in Snowdin that could help her." He took a step towards me. I took a step back.

After what happened with Toriel, i wasn't trusting him. And if Flowey wanted to kill us, who's to say This dino doesn't

"Hold on kid. No need to be scared." he told me in a calm voice. Was that worry in his voice? Another step forward.

Another step back.

I picked Gem up in a carry that would allow me to run.

I did what i thought was best for her and ran into the forest.

"Wait!" the dino yelled. I could hear him chasing after me.

I couldn't run as fast as i probably could with Gem but i was determined.

I eventually out ran him. By now Gem woke up but was only half awake. She was mumbling things like..

"Leave me alone Stone" or "put the camera away mom."

I found an old wooden shack. I had trouble with opening the door but when i did, warm air rushed out. I quickly hurried in and set Gem down, freeing my hands so i could shut the door and drag one of the chairs from a table and wedging it under the door handle.

I leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit with my knees folded close to me. I crossed my arm over my knees and rested my head on them.

"Aiden? Where are you?" Gem mumbled from where she was.

"I'm here." I told her, my voice cracking.

"Good…." I heard her mumble again before going silent.

I looked up at her.

I had to get that cut cleaned and taken care of. She's lost a lot of blood. I had to keep as many risks away as possible. Including infection.

I crawled over to her, careful not to stand or go anywhere near the window. I had learned a few things from Jack and my Brother.

I carefully took her coat off of her. The right sleeve was soaked and sticky. I set it aside quickly and grabbed her arm gently and unwrapped the piece of legging Gem had used as a bandage.

The burn was originally just on the back of her forearm, next to her elbow. But the cut from the stone ripped it open and widening it and deepeding it.

I thought for a moment.

What could i do?

And then it hit me.

Almost a year ago, i had decided to start keeping a first aid kit in my school bag since everyone in our little group always ended up getting hurt in some way or another.

I had my school bag when i fell.

I scrambled to where i dropped my bag.

"Where is it! Where is it!" i hissed, digging through my bag and throwing things out of it.

I spotted it at the bottom and snatched it up with relief

I scrambled back over to Gem and grabbed the ruined legging from her bag.

I had bandages, sure, but this could cover the bandages, putting more pressure on the wound.

I opened the small box, finding some little pads that are used to clean the wounds.

I was glad i had bought extra to put in this little box because one little package wasnt going to do it.

My hands shook as i opened one and began to get the grit and dirt from Gems arm.

She shifted with a groan, trying to pull her arm away.

"I'm Sorry Gem." I kept saying as i cleaned it.

I pulled out a roll of gauze wrapped the now clean wound with it.

Then i ripped a strip of fabric off the legging Gem had ripped before and wrapped it with that to.

More pressure on the wound, less bleeding.

I put what was left of the first aid supplies away. I took my coat off and laid it over Gem like it was a blanket.

I put my wrist on the head of the shivering girl.

"No fever. You're just cold." i said out loud.

I grabbed her coat and looked around to see if there was any water in the little shack. I crawled over to the counter and smiled as i saw the little sink. I bagan running the water and was instantly splashed in the face with freezing water.

Water dripped from my shaggy blond hair and into my eyes.

With a frown i began trying to wash the blood out of her jacket.

Once i was done i laid it on the ground.

My hands shook from the cold and my fingers were numb. But i was glad i did that.

I sat down near Gem and tried to warm up my hands.

"Aiden?" I heard her mumble.

"I'm Still here." I responded blankly.

"You sound cold." She yawned

"I washed your coat."

"Oh...thanks…"

It was silent for a few moments and i knew she had fallen asleep again.

"Your welcome…" i said out loud.

I was glad i stood up for her finally. Even if it meant i still had to wear these annoying braces.

I shifted them. I let out a yawn.

What time was it? I didn't know. How long had it been since the ruins.

I had no idea.

I rested my chin to my chest and began to doze off to sleep.

…

….

…..

 _I was sitting in class. Jake next to me and Ella at his side._

" _Did you hear?" Jake asked my, flicking my arm._

" _What?" I asked, blowing my blond hair out of my eyes._

" _That freak tried to kill herself again." Ella answered for him, studying her newly painted nails._

 _I froze._

" _Again?" I echoed. I always felt bad for her. I didn't want to hurt her. And i didn't like the fact she hurt herself._

" _Yeah, she got a hold of some kind of knife. Her brother gave it to her i think. Ha! Even he wanted her to do that!" Jake laughed._

 _I frowed, staring down at my hands, folded on my desk._

" _Your not sad, are you Den den." Ella cooed, using the name my brother used to annoy me as a kid._

 _I glared at her._

" _Why can't you every give her a break?" I snapped, crossing my arms._

 _Ella rolled her eyes while Jake punched my arm._

" _Why should we?" Jake laughed. I wished i could help her….but i can't…_

 _The dream changed to when i first met Gem. i don't think she remembered. It was the day of the talent show and i found her crying._

" _Are you okay?" I asked._

" _Why do you care?" She snapped back, tugging her hair out of it's small ponytail, letting her hair cover her face._

 _I just shrugged and held out my hand to help her up. She reluctantly agreed._

" _Tell me?" i asked, my eyes pleading._

" _Ella...she..she's not my friend anymore." She said, crossing her arms._

 _I froze. Ella. Jakes so called 'Girlfriend.'_

 _This was the girl they talked about. The 'Freak'. I smiled at her one more time, not sure what to expect._

" _Um...That bad. Well, i have to go now." i said quickly, regretting every word. I had wanted to stay and give her a hug. I wanted to help her but i was also scared. If i helped her My brother and Jake would be after me._

 _As i turned and walked away quickly i heard her._

" _Oh….okay…" I heard her whisper. I wanted to apologize and i didn't._

 _I'm a terrible person._

 _I wish i had been nicer. I wish i had been braver._

 _But i am glad i fell with her._

 _That i wouldn't have changed at all._

 ** _So i decided i'm going to alternate P.O.V's between Gem and Aiden. and the Dino with no arm was MK's Dad. i don't remember if MK had parents in Undertale but i'll find out soon and that will decide the Dino's fate. and again, if you have any tips let me know._**

 ** _i will also have a poll on my profile about this story_**

 ** _~Lynx (;_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Snow, Huckleberries and Friends**

 **Aiden:**

I opened my eyes with a yawn, glancing over a Gem. She was still sleeping. I stood stretching out my sore muscles.

I carefully make my way over to the window and peek outside. It was snowing. I smiled widely and my eyes brightened.

I've always liked snow, it was always so satisfying to throw a snowball and watch it hit my brothers face.. I glance back a Gem before dragging the chairs away from the door. I cracked the door.

Cool air chilled my arms as i stepped outside. I reached down and picked up a handful of snow. Perfect packing snow. I decided to not go very far so i wouldn't make to many tracks.

I shivered as i found a berry bush.

Huckleberries!

My teeth chattered and i skidded to the bush excitedly.

I took my hat off my head and began picking them, using my hat as a bowl. Snow gathered in my shaggy air and on my bare arms.

After this i would need to go inside, i shouldn't have came out. Especially since i left my coat for Gem.

I stand, my hands shaking with cold and my face freezing. I began trudging back to the shack, my hat, full of semi frozen berries, in my arms.

As i approached the shack i heard a rustle. I whipped around and nearly dropped the berries. I narrowed my eyes, a growl building in my throat.

I open the door and step back into the shack, shutting the door behind me with more force than needed.

"Can you explain to me why you left?" I heard a quiet growl.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and barely hung onto my hat.

I looked over and Gem was sitting up, my jacket thrown about six feet away. She looked drowsy and tired. But very mad.

"Um...I s-saw berries!" I said through my chattering teeth.

Gem narrowed her amber eyes at me. She pushed a lock of her wavy ebony hair out of her face.

"Without a coat? Do you want hypothermia?" She snapped.

"Well, what fun is snow without a little risk?" I said, giving my best goofy smile.

I swear i heard her mumble 'Dork' under her breath. From what i knew about her, she only called her brother that.

I made my way over to her in a couple of steps and sat next to her. She tensed and started to lean away but i stopped her by putting my hand on her arm.

I held out the hat full of berries out to her.

"Want some?" I ask. She glances down at them. She picked one up and inspected it with narrowed eyes.

"Just eat it." I tell her poking her shoulder. She glared at me and popped it in her mouth. Instantly her dreary eyes brightened.

"Huckleberries!" She exclaimed, with a smile. (i hated to admit it but i really liked it when she smiled.)

I nodded Smiling back at her.

Together we ate about three quarters of the berries.

"I think we should save the rest." She told me, grabbing my hand and pulling it out of the hat.

I stuck my lip out and pouted.

"But huckleberries!" I said with a whine. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I swear your a child in a fourteen year olds body." She scoffed.

"Mind you it fourteen and eleven months and six days!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She let out a laugh. I smiled brightly.

"Wow! I made her laugh! Do i get a prize?" I ask resting my chin on my knuckles and giving her another dorky grin.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, pushing me.

"No! You've found my weakness!" I cry as i flop onto the ground.

Gem's smile faltered a bit. That's not good! Smile! Please!

"What's wrong?" I asked her, rolling onto my stomach and resting my head on my arms.

"Just remembering." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Tell me." i demand. Why is she so upset?

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Teeeelllll meeeeee!" I whine. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine." I smile at her and i swear, i could hear her roll her eyes this time.

"Don't hurt yourself with all that eyes rolling." I tell her, reaching up and bopping her on the nose, which resulted in a death glare from her.

"It's just...You remind me of Stone. Except, sunnier. That's why...that's why.." She stammered at the end.

I sat up, my eyebrows raised, questioning her.

"That's why what?" I ask.

"That's why i let you in. why i..i haven't pushed you away." She told me, looking me in the eyes.

"So, friends?" I ask her.

Her lip twitched, like she was about to smile.

"Yeah...friends." She said the word slowly, like she was trying to study it, and hold onto it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Until i broke it.

"I've gotta check your arm." I tell her.

"I hate you."

"Aw, so sweet." i say, sticking my tongue out at her.

I move so i'm on the her left. I carefully grab her arm, and peel the strip of cloth away, and unwrap the bandage.

"Good news!" i tell her. "Bleedings stopped. Bad news, your too cold."

"How come you know so much about Medicine?" I ask him.

I shrug.

"Found a book at the library. Eventually, i became the go to guy of my group for any of the dudes in Jake's gang for things like this. They got in a LOT of fights." I tell her, dragging my bag closer so i can get clean bandages.

I re-wrap her wound.

"What did you mean by i'm to cold?" She asks me, shifting away a bit.

"You really cold, like you were the one out collecting huckleberries with no coat. Not me." I tell her, bopping her nose again, which resulted in another death glare.

"Well, i did lose blood." she snapped, pulling her newly bandaged arm from my grip.

"That's right, which means you probably should go back to sleep and get some rest. I'll get out some water real quick." I stand up and rummage through my bag again, finding an unused pencil sharpener. I open it and put the lid with the sharp part in my pocket.

I don't want Gem getting ahold of it. I didn't want her to get anything sharp, and it was bad enough she has her own blade.

I rinse out the plastic, cleaning anything out of it. I fill it, getting about a ¼ cup of water to bring Gem.

"I could have gotten this myself." She grumbled, accepting the little makeshift cup i handed her.

"Yeah," i grinned. "But i wanted to be a good friend." I tell her, flipping my shaggy hair dramatically.

And that earned a snort of a laugh.

"I did it again!" I cheered, throwing my arms in the air rat my accomplishment. She punched my in the leg.

"Ow!" i laughed.

I settled down next to her as she finished the water.

"Now that were friends…" i began, clasping my hands together. "Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Like, a question game. We'll go back and forth for a little bit." I leaned forward, touching my toes.

"So like this? What's your favorite color?" She asked hesitantly, poking my arm.

I sat back up, thinking for a moment.

"hmm….Brown."

"Brown?"

"Not just brown. But brown with golden, and red undertone. The color of dark tree bark in the summer." I explain, pointing to one of the trees outside the window. She just nodded.

"What about you Gem, do you have a favorite color?" i ask her, crossing my arms.

"yeah…. Red, like pomegranate seeds." she said thoughtfully.

Red huh, neat.

"Anyways, what your favorite song?" She asks me, spinning my hat that still held the berries.

I thought for a moment.

"True love, by P!nk." I tell her. "I know, i know, weird for a boy. But i like it. Makes me...hopeful. Like i could find someone that i hate so much, but i love so much at the same time." i explain to her. "What about you?"

"Probably a tie between Little lion man by Mumford and Sons and Secrets by One Republic" She tells me.

This went on and on for a while. I learned a lot about her.

Her favorite food is Huckleberry pie, she loves the smell of maple and brown sugar, her favorite pop is cherry soda, her favorite animal is a snowy owl. She loved to sing, especially duets, but only ever sang when it was just her and her brother.

I learned that she is someone i wanted to be friends with. Someone i would pick up and put on my shoulders while she laughed and yelled at me to put her down. Someone that i could trust. Someone like a sister.

She had fallen asleep and ended up leaning against me, snoring softly. I grabbed her coat and mine and drape them both over her, carefully laying her down.

I moved to the wall that was across from her. And i sat. i stared into space, lost in my own thoughts.

Then i heard voices outside.

 **DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!**

 **So, whatcha guys think so far?**

 **also any questions or tips, leave a review or PM me!**

 **~Lynx**

 **P.S I'll be updating The Hybrids soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Who the heck is this?**

 **Core belongs to Undertalestories911**

 **Gem's View:**

I don't know why i've brought myself to trust this boy so quick. I answered every one of his questions. But i found out as much about him as he did me.

His favorite color was a warm brown, his favorite food was cinnamon rolls with cream cheese frosting, he loved the smell of pine and cranberry, he loved to drink cream soda, and he also sang, like me, except he played guitar and piano.

That surprised me about him. Who would have thought a kid like him, could play and instrument.

As i drifted off I leaned against him. I think he could be a good friend. I had never let anyone but Stone get this emotionally close to me. But these past few days have probably been the best in a while.

I was glad to call Aiden my new 'friend'.

I felt him shaking me awake and my eyes snapped opened and he covered my mouth with his hand and held his finger to his lips. His brown eyes were wide with fear and he had our bags in his one hand by a strap.

I gave him a small nod and sat up.

I noticed that his coat was in my lap. I felt my face heat and I tossed his coat to him.

I quickly put my coat on and as I did so I heard voices outside.

My hands shook as I slung my bag over my shoulder with a hiss.

We hadn't had the best experience with monsters so far.

Aiden had a fire in his brown eyes, making them dark. His blond hair reflected the little light that came through the window. He dumped the berries from his hat and into his bag real quick and he put his hat back on.

I had to admit that Toriel did get his style right. The coat, the hat, everything fit with HIM.

He grabbed the chair from where it was wedged under the door knob and dragged it away.

The voices were REALLY close. Nearly outside the door. I could make out some of what they were saying.

"MD said there were humans! And look at all the tracks!" A male voice chirped, his voice laced with excitement.

"But what if they're hurt?" A quieter voice, female, chimed.

Aiden grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, Amber meeting Chocolate.

We shared a nod. I trembled as the door swung open.

Two monsters stood outside the door. I dashed, my hand still In Aidens, dragging him with me.

We ran. Well…. For about ten yards.

I suddenly felt very cold despite my coat and I froze mid run.

"Running? That's not very **Ice.** " A voice laughed.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I began to panic. Is this how we end? Killed my monsters. I clenched my teeth as tears rolled down my cheek. The world faded to black and white as desperation filled my eyes.

"Sans you didn't start a fight did you?!"

"No! It must have been one of t-" the Males voice was cut off as I took a step towards him, despite the weight I felt.

"Wha-" Another step. More weight came crashing down and I collapsed. The world came back color. I was to weak.

"Core! See! These humans are dangerous." 'Sans' Snapped.

The voice I assumed was 'Core' spoke again. I curled up and put my hands over my head, trembling. Thoughts raced through my head.

This is the end isn't it? I'll never see mom, or Stone or my Step-dad again. I've failed them. I've failed Aiden.

"They're afraid." She growled back. I felt a bony hand on my shoulder. I tensed under the touch. I bit back a whimper.

"Let's take them back to your dad." Core's voice sounded from above. "They need help"

The pressure and weight lifted and i let out a gasp before curling into a tight ball.

"Gem!" I heard Aiden's voice call. It sounded far, like he was on one end of a tunnel and I was on the other side.

I heard the faint bickering of the two monsters.

"Aiden?" I reached out blindly, curling my head under my other arm as far as I could. The snow stung my face, but I didn't care.

I felt his warm hand grasp mine and I looked up at him.

"Gem it's okay…." He tried to calm me. I was afraid.

I held on to his arm tightly. He was the anchor.

The tunnel became shorter, and i could see through the tears.

The snow crunched as The two monsters turned and looked back at us. A blue glow filled the clearing and i let out and involuntary squeak of fear.

"Relax, just a little light." 'Sans' Grunted.

As the light brightened i saw them clearly.

They were not ordinary monsters. They were skeletons.

A small, short one stepped forward.

"It's okay." she murmured.

She was wearing a white shirt under a red, hoodless zip-up sweater and a long light blue scarf, that matched her eye lights. She wore dark gray pants and a pair of white sneakers.

The bony hand she extended to us had a green wristband around the wrist.

I scrambled back away from her, knocking Aiden over in the process. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him protectively as I snatched my knife out of my pocket.

"Don't be scared….We won't turn you in." Core whispered softly. She turned to her companion. "RIGHT, Sans." She growled.

I glanced at Sans. He was a skeleton also.

But he wore a black shirt, with something sciency printed on it, under a navy blue sweater with white fur along the trim of the hood, much like my own jacket. He wore a pair of black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the sides. He had on a black pair of converse with fluffy pink socks. He had a look to him, like he could crack a joke but also say something super smart at the same time.

"Yeah…." Sans grunted, looking down at his fluffy socks.

"And why should we trust you?" Aiden growled. I looked up at him. His eyes looked as if they could start a fire, his lips were pulled into a snarl, showing his teeth, and his face was flushed red, with both anger, and cold.

"Please...we won't hurt you...we were just...Curious! We heard there were humans and i didn't want them hurt!" Core told us, reaching another hand out as she crouched to our level.

Aiden and I eyed her nervously. I decided to set my knife down and hold that hand out cautiously out to her, since Aiden still gripped my other wrist.

Her bony hand touched mine and I flinched. She pulled me towards her a bit, earning a growl from Aiden.

"Your different…." She tilted her head and blinked at me. I blinked back.

She turned to Sans.

"We have to get them out of the cold before they freeze. Can we shortcut back?" As Core asked Sans this, I removed my hand from hers.

Sans stepped forward with a nod. He reached his bony hand out to us.

"Grab my hand. And don't let go." He ordered, his eye lights shining with seriousness.

I looked up at Aiden and he looked down at my. His mouth was a line and his eyes were narrowed. I gave him a small nod and he repeated the action.

Together, we reached out and grabbed the older skeletons hand.

"Okay, now don't let go." Sans told them, grabbing Core with his other hand.

Then there was a flash of light and we were gone.

 **Well, Merry Christmas! Here's a Chapter.**

 **I have a question?**

 **Should i also make a point of view from a person at the surface? If so...Who?**

 **Anyway's as always, if you have any tips or advice, let me know! It's always welcome!**

 **~Lynx**

 **P.S Again, Core belongs to Undertalestories911**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: This isn't that bad….**

 **Core belongs to Undertalestories911**

 **Sans, and Gaster belong to Toby Fox**

 **Gem's view:**

As the light faded away, we were in a living room. It smelled like Nutmeg,as if someone was cooking something, and warm lamps lit the room and a voice sounded from another room.

"Sans?" The voice sounded. A burning smell came from where the voice came from.

"My cookies!" Core cried, dashing to the kitchen in a flash of red.

Aiden's grip tightened on me and I shivered. The snow that was in my hair began to melt.

Another skeleton stepped through the door. He was tall and wore a dark green turtleneck under a long lab coat. he wore khaki cargo pants and brown loafers. His skull had cracks, a crack leading from his left socket went up, while the eye socket to the right cracked down.

"Dad." Sans responded stepping forward.

I looked up as the tall skeleton approached us. He studied us before crouching in front of us. Sans put his hand on Aidens shoulder.

"I see you found the humans." The tall skeleton stared into my eyes. He lifted his hand towards my face.

I flinched away instinctively. He wiped away the tear I didn't even feel.

"Your safe, we won't turn you in." He murmured. He turned to look at Sans.

"Are they injured?" He asked the younger skeleton. Sans nodded and crossed his arms. He turned back to me.

"My name is Gaster, I can help you." Gaster told us. He reached his hand out to me.

"What is your name, Strange one." He asked.

This was the second time in the last ten minutes that I was called strange. Am I really that weird? To be found 'Strange' by both monsters and humans?

"She's not strange!" Aiden snarled, reaching for the prop gun on his belt.

Sans lurched forward and blue magic formed at his hand.

I let out a yelp and scrambled out of Aiden's grip, and away from the skeletons.

More magic?

"Get away from me!" I cried. I stumbled as I stood and dashed towards the other room, that had a nutmeg smell. Core appeared in the doorway and I skidded and took a few steps back.

"Hey it's okay." Core grabbed my hand gently. Something inside me told me to trust her. I nodded slowly and stepped towards her.

Gaster stood, helping a cautious Aiden to his feet.

"So….do you two have names or do we call you human 1 and human 2?" Sans asked pointing at me and Aiden.

"I-I...I'm Gemstone. But just c-call me Gem…" I stuttered out, still shaking. Monster magic scared me...I don't exactly know why, but I swear, i've felt magic like San's before.

"Aiden." Aiden growled. I dropped Core's hand and met him halfway. He threw his arms around me.

"They don't want to kill us! Gem, were safe." He rested his head on top of mine. At first I wanted to push him away, but I decided against it. The only other people that I ever let hug me was My family, and even then...

I pushed that thought away, not wanting to remember my brother right now.

"Well, are you two done hugging?" Sans asked, throwing himself on the couch and staring up at us.

I glared down at him, and pushed Aiden away.

"Yeah." I snapped, trying to look more confident than I felt.

"Injuries?" Gaster asked us.

Aiden pointed at his legs and my arm.

"I broke em' from the fall, but Toriel did her best to patch me up with her magic. They hurt every once and awhile, and they don't feel right but I can walk so i'm good. But Gem's got a burn." Aiden grumbled, gently grabbing my injured arm.

About ten minutes later, the burn on my arm was a faint scar, and Aiden could walk properly. Apparently Gaster could do healing magic like Toriel.

Aiden had decided to trust the skeletons, and dropped the tough guy act. He was dancing around happily.

Core and Gaster laughed while Sans scoffed. I sat next to Sans on the couch. I just smiled. I was happy to see Aiden so delighted. Something Inside me told me to let these monsters in, don't hide. Trust them.

Aiden pranced over to me and reached out his hand.

"Dance with me!" He exclaimed happily, his brown eyes shining and a smile so bright that it could blind someone.

I shook my head. "Dancing Isn't my thing." I mumbled, trying to sink into the couch.

Aiden pouted and crossed his arms. Then something clicked in his head.

"Sing!" He demanded, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

I glared at him.

Sans tugged my other arm.

"You can sing?" he questioned, looking up at me. I glared down at him to.

Aiden let out a huff, knowing I wouldn't unless I found a reason to.

Core suddenly stood up.

"I have disks!" She yelled. Sans's eye light brightened.

"I do to! Their upstairs with the stereo." He said before disappearing and reappearing in a flash of light.

I looked at him confused. Aiden was bouncing excitedly.

I glared at him again and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Got it!" Sans exclaimed. He held up two cases.

"Which one?" He asked.

I pointed at The Of Monsters and Men album.

"Little talks." I demanded. Sans nodded and put the disk in, and skipping to that song.

Aiden smiled at the song as it began to play, with Sans doing excited 'hey!'s when the song did.

"Now sing!" Core clapped her hands excitedly.

"Need a partner." I said as the beginning music drew close to the lyrics.

I shyly sang the first line, looking down at my feet.

( Italics is Gem, Underlined is both, Bold is Aiden)

" _I Don't like walking around this old and empty house."_ I sang. I looked up at Aiden.

" **So hold my hand i'll walk with you my dear,"** Aiden sang back grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand out of his.

" _The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake,"_

" **It's the house telling you to close your eyes"** Aiden sang proudly. He had a look in his eyes, like he was challenging me.

I wasn't gonna let him win.

So I sang a little louder.

" _Some days I can't even, trust myself."_ I tapped my foot to the beat. Core grabbed San's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Aiden Smirked.

" **It's killing me to see you this way,"**

"'Cause though the truth may vary this, ship, will carry our, bodies safe to shore."

We sang together before Core burst out with the 'Hey!' part, dancing with Sans.

I gained more confidence as I continued on with my part.

" _There's and old voice in my head that's, holding me back"_

" **Well, tell her that I miss our little talks."** He sang, booping my nose.

I smacked his hand away.

" _Soon it will be over, and buried with our past,"_

" **We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life and full of love,"**

" _Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right,"_

" **Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear,"**

Aiden grabbed my hand again and spun me with a laugh. Core and Sans were smiling brightly and Gaster watched us with a happy glow in his eyes, like he hadn't had that light in years.

"Cause though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore."

"Hey!" Core and Sans belted out happily together.

Aiden jumped into the chorus.

" **Don't listen to a word I say!"**

"Hey!"

I joined him.

"The screams all sound the same,"

"Hey!"

"Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore."

Lyricless music continued after, and Aiden spun me again, making me laugh.

Sans and Core 'Hey'ed again.

Then the music slowed. He held my hands in his.

"Your, gone,gone,gone away I watched you disappear, all that's left is the ghost of you,"

Memories tried to flash through my head, but I pushed them away. I wanted to be here and now, singing with my Friend.

"Now we're torn,torn,torn apart, there's nothing we can do, Just let me go we'll meet again soon."

The Music began to pick up again. And we sang louder, our voices melting together.

"Now wait wait wait for me, please hang around, i'll see you when I fall asleeeeeeeep"

Core and Sans joined us at the next chorus,

"Don't listen to a word I say. Hey!

The screams all sound the same, Hey!

Though the truth may very this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore"

We repeated this again.

Then it slowed down again.

"Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore…..

Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…"

The song faded to an end.

 **I don't know how I feel about this chapter…. Did I make them trust the skeletons to quick?**

 **I also know some people are probably like, "Wheres Papyrus?"**

 **He'll be in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I am going to draw a new cover for this story, i hate the one i made on the computer.**

 **I'm putting a poll up on my page for who will have next P.O.V, and if it works out i might start doing that.**

 **I also may or may not make a Q &A for this story on my wattpad, Lynxtheicewing2004. What do you guys think?**

 **As always, any tips or advice you would like to give, feel free to go ahead and tell me.**

 **~Lynx!**

 **P.S- Core belongs to Undertalestories911, Sans and Gaster belong to Toby Fox, Aiden and Gem Belong to me. The song is Little Talks by of Monster and Men (it's awesome)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Not so bad**

 **Jake's view (oohhhh! New POV!)**

I sat at the police station with my hands folded in my lap.

It had been about a week and a half since Aiden and Gemstone fell, well...more like I pushed them…

When Stone found out about Gem being missing, he immediately came after me. Then he called the police, blaming me for 'taking away' his big sister. My friends then ratted me out. They were here to, but they pushed most of the blame on me.

I clenched my hands into fists. How come no one acted this way what Ella went missing? No one cared when SHE disappeared. I cursed Gem and Aiden silently to myself.

Officer Shade opened the door and behind him was Stone.

"Mr. Stone would like to speak with you Jake." He said before letting The 13 year old into the room.

Stone was tall and smart for his age. He had been able to skip to the same grade as me and his sister.

He had short brown hair that he used gel on, i was sure of it. He was fair, and had Icy blue eyes. Freckles dusted his nose. If i didn't know any better, i would think his sister's adopted.

"Can I ask why your here?" I snapped at him. He slams his hands down on the table.

"Why? Why did you push them?" He snarled at me, his blue eyes flaming.

I shook my shaggy brown hair into my eyes.

"Answer me!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why do you love her? She isn't even your full sister." I snapped back.

"Funny, your one to talk, what about your brother? Huh? He isnt your full sibling either!" He snarled back.

"Don't you dare speak about Frisk that way!" I snarled back, my Hazel eyes raging. That was true though...Frisk had been adopted when he was a baby into my family.

I crossed my arms and slumped back into my chair. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

Stone took a breath and sat in the chair opposite to mine.

"I-i'm sorry...that was uncalled for…" He clasped his hands together on top of the desk. I glared at him.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"I pushed them because… I hated Gem, for something i should have dropped long ago." I finally say. Stone sat up his eyes wide.

"What do you mean? What happened!?" Stone's voice raised.

I look down at my hands.

"Ella and Gem were friends. And...The last thing Ella told me before she disappeared is she wanted to talk to Gem one last time. For the last two years...i keep thinking that Gem must've said something to her to make her disappear…I blamed her...but now...I-I-" My voice cracked, and I cut myself off.

Why was I here, spilling my emotions to the brother of the freak? Stone looked at me as if i had burst into flames.

I could see the gears in his head turn.

"Ella did stop by our house one day….Gem was off in the woods, hiding...Ella asked for her but when I told her she wasn't there, she asked for paper and wrote something for her...then she left. Gem refused to look at the paper. But she kept it." Stone rambled. I watched as he thought to himself. His blue eyes brightened.

"I have an offer." He crossed his arms and stood. I look up at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's find out why Ella disappeared. And in the meantime, we can try and find Gem and Aiden!" The excitement was clear in the thirteen year old eyes. If I say no, I'll probably be stuck in here, but if i say yes, Stone could convince them to let me out so i can help him.

He held out his hand. I thought for a moment before looking back up at him.

I reached up and shook his hand.

"Let's do this."

Hours later, Stone finally convinced Officer Shade that helping him was punishment enough for me. Because guilt and stuff. Officer Shade was just like, 'okay then' and shrugged.

This kid truly had a talent for this.

As we left the station Stone pulled out his phone and held it out to me.

"Put your number in." he told me as I hesitantly took the phone from him.

I looked down at it. The background on his phone was a picture of him and his sister.

He sat with a guitar in his arms, smiling brightly and appeared to be singing. His sister sat next to him at an electric keyboard, and also appeared to be singing. She looked different. She looked...carefree. Her short hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail. She didn't wear a jacket. She wore a white t-shirt and light denim jeans. I could see scars on her wrists, the scars contrasting her tan skin. Her amber eyes were bright. She had a bracelet on, one that was much like the one Stone was wearing now.

I looked up at him, shock clearly written on my face.

"Yeah, i know...she's a lot different at home than in public. And even this...was a rare day." He told me, twisting the bracelet on his wrist.

I typed my number into his phone before giving it back to him.

We began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Sooooo…" I begin, trying to break the silence. "What song were you two singing in that picture?" I asked, looking at him.

He thought for a moment. He looked up at me, his icy blue eyes meeting my Hazel ones.

"King and Lionheart." he answered with a small smile. "It's a song about a sister and a brother...it's quite sad actually." He explained with a shrug before shoving his hands into the pocket of his brown jacket.

We walked in silence.

"Maybe you can show it to me sometime? Ya know since we'll be working together and all." I told him.

The corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly.

"Yeah...Maybe."

 **Lately when i think of this story….blank. Then i haz an ideas. REDEMPTION/CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR JAAAAKKKKEEEE! ANNNDDD MOOOOREEE LITTLEEEE STOOOONEEEEE!**

 **I like the idea of Stone and Jake eventually becoming friends. So here we are.**

 **Here are the ages just to clear it up….**

 **Gem- 15. She turned 15 a few days before falling into the underground.**

 **Aiden-14 and 11 months, his birthday will be in the story.**

 **Sans- What he appears/acts like- 16 or 17. Actual age- i dunno maybe like 124? Monsters age slowly, at least that's what i think because asgor is SUPER old.**

 **Core- What she appears/ acts- 13 or 14 Actual age- 122**

 **Stone- 13**

 **Jake- 15**

 **Gaster- appears/acts: 31, actually: 349**

Anyways, as always, any tips or criticism is appreciated!

~Lynx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Jakes view

I stared down at my phone, reading the text i had just received.

 _Wanna help me find the letter today? My house at 1:00?_ _Sent 31 mins ago._

I had been staring at the text a while. I looked at the time on my phone. It was a quarter to one. Should I go?

"Of course you should stupid." I scold myself running my hand through my hair. I pocket my phone and stand from where I was sitting on my bed. I make my way across the wood floor to where my favorite jacket hung.

I lift it off it's hook and smile down at it. This was a gift from Ella.

I push my arms into the Green sleeves. I make my way outside to my bike. I question myself with every step and i mount my bike.

Should I go?

Should I not?

I pull my phone out and stare at the text. My fingers fly across the keyboard as i reply.

 _Kay. i'll be right over (:_

As I send it I immediately regret adding the smiley face. I shove my phone into my pocket with a huff before pushing the pedals and make my way to the house i never thought i would willingly enter.

.

…

…..

I ring the doorbell.

Again.

I turn away to chicken out when the door flies open. I look over my shoulder to see who opened the door.

A woman, who I assume was Stones mom, stood there.

She had long black wavy hair that reached just past her elbows. Other than the hair, she looked very similar to Stone. Fair, freckles, icy blue eyes.

"Hey! You must be Jake. Stone told me you were coming. He's up in his room." She told me, stepping out of the doorway. "C'mon in."

I turn on my heels and slowly step into the house. It was...a nice house. It felt like i was stepping into a warm cabin during the fall.

"So...where's Stone?" I ask nervously. This was Gem's house. The one i bullied. The one i pushed. And here i am talking calmly to her mom.

"Down the hall. You'll hear him before you see him. His door is open." Stone's mom turned into a room i assumed was the kitchen.

I peek down the hall, and in fact i did hear him before i saw him. I heard a guitar. He was singing.

" _And she says,_

' _I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _Cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in,_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _Like the cool kids,"_

I stop at the door and stare in at him, leaning on the door frame. He sits with his back to the door and a guitar in his grip. He was leaned over a bit, staring at some sheet music on a stand.

 _He sees them talking with a big smile_

 _But they haven't got a clue_

 _Yeah, they're living the good life_

 _Can't see what he is going through_

 _They're driving fast cars_

 _But they don't know where they're going_

 _In the fast lane, living life without knowing"_ He turns his head to see me standing in the door. He continues with a smile.

" _And he says_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _Like the cool kids_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _Like the cool kids_

 _And we say_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _Like the cool kids_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _Like the cool kids_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _Like the cool kids_

 _Like the cool kids"_ He held out the last note for a few seconds long. He lowered the guitar and shot a smile towards me.

"Sorry, I would have stopped...but it feels wrong not to finish a song." He explained, turning to face me, crossing his legs. I just shrug. He waves me over.

"Sit down dude, you look like a tree in a field." He lets out a small laugh, his freckled nose wrinkling, and twists his bracelet.

I sit down on the floor and lean against the wall a few inches away from the music stand. I rest my elbows on my knees as silence stretched uncomfortably for a few moments.

"So," I began, "Where should we start to look for the letter?" I look up at Stone and he strokes an imaginary beard thoughtfully.

"I suspect it might be hidden in a book, or some kind of box. She had a box under her bed of some of the gifts and cards Ella gave her when they were friends." As he talked he leaned back and crossed his ankles. "She never wanted to get rid of them, but she HATED looking at them."

I stared at the wooden floor. After a moment he shot up with a clap of his hands.

"C'mon then." He launched off of his bed and stood over me with a smile. He held out his hand and I stared at it before grabbing it. He helped me to my feet.

He stood in front of a closed door, a little ways down from his room in the hallway. The door was bare.

"This is her room." he reached for the handle hesitantly. I wondered why he said IS and not….well say WAS like everyone else who has talked about Gem.

This WAS her locker. This WAS her French folder. He was the first I heard say IS.

He opened the door and stepped in, and motioned for me to do the same.

"Go look through her bookshelf. I'll find the box." He told me before heading over to a bed. I glanced at the bookshelf by the window. It was filled with books, envelopes and Sheet music.

After about 20 minutes of looking we finally found a few things. Stone did find the box under her bed, but i found a few notes hidden in the covers of a few interesting books. They were letters addressed to Stone. And I even found one for Ella, but it was dated for a few years ago, when they first stopped being friends.

Now we sat on the floor of Gem's room, Sitting cross legged and across from each other with the small pile in between us.

"You ready to open them?" I ask the other boy.

He had a look of neutrality on his face. He gave me a small smile and ran a hand through his hair with a nervous laugh.

"A-Are you?" He asked reaching for the box.

 **BAM. So. it's been….a while…..sorry guys, I've been super busy with everything right now and i'm a little stressed. But I'll try and post more often when I can.**

 **~Lynx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I'm a What?

 **Gem's View: (TW: depressing thoughts and mentions of self harm)**

I shot up into a sitting position from where I was laying. Shaking, and breathing heavy from the nightmare I couldn't remember. I subconsciously begin to trace the scars crossing my forearm. I look around the dark room. I was on the couch of the skeletons' living room.

I swung my legs over and stood with a stretch. I knew I wouldn't be back to sleep anytime soon. I stepped over a sleeping Aiden, who I'm guessing fell of his part of the couch, and was currently half on, half off of it.

I make my way to the kitchen, the golden glow of the light blinding me for a moment.

"Paps won't understand, after all he's training with Undyne." Sans' voice spat bitterly.

"We have to MAKE him understand. After all, the girl, Gem...She's not like any human i've ever seen." I hear Gaster's voice chime. I shuffle closer, peeking my head around the corner.

"Her soul has this...surface to it..."

Sans and Gaster Sat across from each other at a small table, papers and books overlapping each other in front of them. Are they talking about...Me?

Sans tenses up suddenly. He disappeared in a faint puff of swirling blue.

My eyes widened as I tried to figure out what happened. Gaster looked so calm, as if he knew what was happening.

A bony hand grabbed my wrist and I begin to let out a startled scream, when another hand clamped over my mouth. The hand on my wrist spun me around. I stare into the blue pinpricks of Sans' eyes.

"Shhh…" He uncovers my mouth with his hand. His eyes stared into mine, as if he was searching for something. He thought for a moment before pointing at Gaster. He held my wrist, taking me back into the kitchen with him.

"An eavesdropper." Gaster smiled. "For someone like you, I thought it would be harder for Sans to catch you."

"What do you mean by that? Someone like me…"I ask as Sans quietly pulls up another chair for me. He plops down in his chair, with an exhausted sigh. Gaster stares at him.

"You know your short cuts are more exhausting the more tired you are." Gaster scolded Sans. Sans crosses his arms on the table and rests his head on them.

"I think Curious Cat here asked a question." He mumbled into his sleeves. Gaster glanced at me, trying to figure out what to say.

I should be used to that by now. No one knows what to say to a freak like me. I run my hand over my forearm, beginning to scratch. Not even a Monster knows what to say to me. I don't fit in anywhere, not at home, at school, anywhere.

Gaster grips my wrist and flips it. He studies the marks contrasting my mocha skin. I tensed, wanting to tear my arm from his grip.

"Why would such a fascinating creature hurt itself? Not human nor monster...but incapable of accepting herself…." He wondered aloud.

I give a weak laugh. "I am not fascinating...freak is a better word." I pull my arm away from him and hold it to my chest. Tears began to form in my eyes. I just want to stop hurting.

"You are very much fascinating. Your soul is just...beautiful and unique. Not like any monster or human soul I've seen. Having a trait like a human, but capable of magic like a monster." He searched through the pile of papers, balancing a book on top of Sans' head as his son snored softly.

Great, just peachy. I don't fit in anywhere. But Magic? I rolled my eyes with a small scoff. As if I could do anything magical.

"Here it is. There's only been one other soul like yours, the Kings adopted daughter. A human, like yourself." He held out a book to me. I opened the book to the bookmarked page.

 _Chara_

 _Age: 12 human years (deceased)_

 _Description: petite human with pale skin, red eyes, and short brown hair. Wears a yellow and green striped sweater, khaki shorts, and brown lace up boots. Unlike most humans she has sharp teeth._

 _Relation to royal family: adopted daughter_

 _Soul: determination. Looks as if her soul is a cross between a monter s and a humans. Ghosts are experts in the studies of souls._

"Mine is like theirs?" I ask in disbelief. A human and monster soul? That can't be possible.

Gaster nodded.

"How...how did she die?" I stared down at the (deceased) in the book.

"Well, no one really knows for sure. But the theory I heard is she ate a flower, was poisoned, and died with one last wish. Both Dreemur children lost their lives that day." Gaster explained, stacking another book on Sans' head.

"And...Ghosts have more knowledge on souls?" I ask, fiddling with the pendant on my necklace. He nods.

"Are there any ghost here in Snowdin?"

" No, but there's one who lives in Waterfall, and another one works with Alphys, a friend of mine. Core and Sans can take you two to Waterfall in the morning. You can't stay here much longer. A sentry reported you guys to the guard, and my other sons groups are coming to look around. Papyrus is desperate to prove himself a good soldier so he won't spare you and Aiden. " He stood and pushed his chair in, a loose string from his sweater catching on his chair for moment.

I sat for a moment, trying to wrap my mind around the new information. This girl was like me, strange teeth, strange eyes...strange soul. I can finally find out WHAT I am. I let out a nervous laugh and stand.

"Thank you." I tell Gaster my voice cracking as tears begin to form .

"It was nothing Gem." He smiled before pointing to the living room. " Go get some rest."

I nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen. I make my way over to the couch and once again step over Aiden,who was still on the floor. I curl up on the couch and close my eyes. Maybe I'm not freak after all.

Hours later I was shaken awake by Core. I rubbed my eyes with my palms as I sat up.

"Whazup." I yawned. Core twisted one of her fingers.

"Gaster said Sans and I should help you guys. The patrol will be here in a few hours. And Paps won't hide a human." She glanced at my shirt, which still had blood from the wound Gaster healed on it.

"You can find new shirt before we go." She stood up. I stood up and stumbled forward, trying to shake away my drowsiness.

"Gem's awake!" I hear Aiden exclaimed happily. I glare up at the tall blond.

"Your a morning person aren't you." I narrow my eyes at him. He nodded rocking back and forth on his heels with a smile.

Personally I'm a night person.

"Sunshiney annoyance." I mutter and brush past him. Ignoring his laugh as I follow Core up the stairs.

"I don't know if my shirts will fit you…" I follow her into a messy bedroom. I spotted Sans snoring on a mattress.

"Sans has some of his and his bro's shirts in a box back here." She starts digging through a pile as I stare in amazement at a mini tornado in the corner.

"So...you just come in here?" I ask her, kinda confused and concerned. She seemed pretty chill but...with those baking skills and brains she could set a trap for Sans. Well...I'm sure if She ever did that Sans deserved it.

"Yeah, I mean I basically live here so...yeah." She picked up a box, kicking the pile towards the wall. She shook a sock off her foot before turning to me. "They aren't in the best condition, but they're better than what you have now."

I smile at the skeleton. "Thank you."

Her eye lights brightened as her smile grew. "Your welcome."

I dug through the box, trying to find a shirt that wasn't neon orange, or said 'CoOL DuDe'. I spotted maroon fabric and I pulled it away from the rest, holding it out in front of me. It said, "English Is Weird…. It can be understood Through Tough Thorough Thought Though" in bold Comic Sans. It takes me less than a thought to figure out who had this shirt.

I change into it, wondering if a certain idiot could even understand what the shirt said. I doubt he could.

I grab my bag and pull out non-essential things. Totally not tossing out homework or going to give my Biology book to Gaster or anything. With folders and the book in my arms I pull the backpack onto my shoulders.

I make my way down the stairs, Gaster waiting for me. I hand him the stack.

"You seem to be interested in humans." I hold out the stack to him, a small smile on my face. His eye sockets widen and he accepts them, jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Th...Thank you Gem." He smiles at me before giving me a small phone.

"It's a kids phone...but it only has one number in it. Call it in an emergency" He turns away and disappears into the kitchen without another word.

Core sat on the windowsill watching for any of the royal guard. Sans appears in a wisp of light blue next to her, a bag on his shoulders.

"Ready?" Aiden asks me, holding his hand out to me. Amber meets brown and I nod, gripping his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 **Core belongs to Undertalestories911**

 **Aiden and Gem belong to me**

 _ **Sans, Paps, Gaster and bassically any undertale character belongs to Toby Fox**_

 **HEEEEELOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I FINALLY updated. I've been really busy with Drivers Ed and taking care of this kitten we found ...and I've discovered the musical fandom...and musicals…**

 **BUT!**

 **I have a new idea for how this story is gonna go. And i freakiNG LOVE IT!**

 **I want to know how you guys feel about me editing and revising and posting that version on Wattpad? I could add pictures and links to songs i use and it would overall be a little less difficult for me since i'm kinda reading on that more… welp up to u guys.**

 **~Lynx**


End file.
